


Vínculo

by pilotchiken



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Antes do Eva 3.33, Between 2.22 and 3.33, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Asuka e Mari tem uma na outra o único ponto de apoio em meio à guerra sem fim contra a NERV. Elas já não se sentem mais parte da humanidade, mas ainda assim são a única esperança diante do surgimendo dos Evas da série MARK.





	Vínculo

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo one-shot AsuMari de uma trilogia. Originalmente escrito e publicado em 2015.

Parte 1

 

 

 

Ainda era madrugada e o silêncio imperava na frota composta por cinco dezenas de navios. Nos corredores submessos da Cathas o costumeiro vai e vem de pessoal e suprimentos era substituído pelo zunir baixo e constante da tubulação.

Em uma das inúmeras cabines, porém, eram os sons incontidos, nascidos de um dos mais primitivos instintos humanos, que preenchiam o ar. O espaço diminuto e úmido, de paredes precariamente forradas para esconder o metal que compunha toda a embarcação, era tomado quase inteiro por uma cama simples, que rangia à menor pressão. Aquele era o palco da dança dos dois corpos, entregues à eternidade que lhes era concedida nos momentos daquela fúria carnal.

E, depois de mais alguns momentos de batalha furiosa, o ápice e a vindoura paz sobreveio para aquelas criaturas amaldiçoadas. Seus corpos permaneceram unidos em um aconchego natural e suas mentes vagaram por caminhos tranquilos, sem pressa, até por fim alcançar o nível dos sonhos.

Nem Asuka nem Mari se preocuparam com o sentido por detrás daquele ato. Não havia qualquer necessidade de tal tolice. Poderiam aparentar ser crianças, mas suas almas já haviam aprendido o quão simples e confortante pode ser o toque apaixonado de outro corpo.

Já fazia nove anos desde que a Wille assumira para si a função de carregar a esperança do que restava da Humanidade. Os planos para a construção de uma nave capaz de enfrentar a série de Evas Mark criados em massa pela Nerv estavam em fase avançada de planejamento. Muito se falava a respeito da Wunder, mesmo que ainda faltasse algo fundamental para que o sonho humano de poder lidar com seus algozes fosse tangível.

Era preciso saber onde estava o Evangelion Unidade 01.

A ideia era utilizar o núcleo da criatura, dotada de um motor SS desde o primeiro quase-Terceiro Impacto, como fonte de energia principal para essa nave. Todos os cálculos indicavam que não apenas seria possível lutar como até mesmo um motor antigravidade estava sendo estudado.

O futuro. Uma esperança de retomar a vida após os dois desastres que haviam reduzido a população humana em todo o globo para menos de dois porcento do que fora quando Tokyo-3 ainda era habitável.

Enquanto esse dia não chegava só restava à Wille fugir e se esconder, graças aos esforços das duas crianças amaldiçoadas. As pobres criaturas que pareciam nunca se importar em fazer mais um sacrifício pelo bem do povo de Lilith.

As mesmas crianças que recentemente haviam descoberto uma na outra uma fonte de consolo e conforto contra a realidade brutal que jamais poderiam esperar.

  


  


  


—  B-bom dia, senhorita piloto da Unidade 02 — cumprimentou a sargento recém-promovida, Suzuhara Sakura.

Era oito da manhã e o refeitório da Cathas estava praticamente vazio.

— Pode me chamar de Shikinami, sargento. — respondeu Asuka, com uma falta de emoção quase forçada.

— Claro, Shikinami-san! — esganiçou Sakura, ainda igualmente nervosa. — Eu apenas vim lhes trazer o relatório dos reparos das Unidades 02 e 08 e. . . E também passar-lhes os programas de treinamento dessa semana.

— Sim, claro. — concordou a ruiva, displicente. Ela foi até um dispensador antiquado onde se acumulavam algumas bandejas fundas, lacradas, e uma dezena de copos recicláveis, pegando um par de cada e levando-os para a mesa mais próxima. ― Achei que você era da área de saúde.

― N-Na verdade sou sim, mas devido a falta de pessoal. . . ― explicou a jovem, um tanto constrangida, como se fosse falha sua aquela falta de estrutura da Wille.

― Já entendi. ― disse Asuka, para não complicar mais a outra.

— Er. . . Makinami-san já deveria estar por aqui. — comentou Sakura, olhando para as duas entradas enquanto Asuka foi até uma máquina automatizada para encher os copos de café. — Me pergunto se aconteceu alguma coisa. . .

— Não se preocupe, a quatro-olhos sempre enrola com qualquer besteira. — disse Asuka, voltando para a mesa e sentando.

— Que maldade, Princesa! — reclamou Mari, com um tom pedante. A piloto vestia, assim como a ruiva, seu plugsuit parcialmente encoberto por uma jaqueta. — Eu disse que era algo importante!

— B-bom dia, Makinami-an! — cumprimentou Sakura, fazendo uma breve reverência. — Estou aqui para passar o programa da semana.

— Oh, sim sim, Sargento Gracinha. — respondeu a morena, sentando imediatamente à esquerda de Asuka e catando para si uma bandeja e um copo de café

—  Gracinha?! — engasgou Sakura, a voz saindo mais aguda do que gostaria.

— Blergh! Que amargo! Princesa! — reclamou Mari, com uma careta ao provar a bebida.

— Ah, foi mal. — disse Asuka, disfarçando um sorriso satisfeito com uma torrada que acabara de retirar da sua bandeja.

— Er. . . Vamos ao relatório então. — interveio Sakura, recobrando a seriedade com tanta firmeza que chamou a atenção das pilotos que não mais lhe interromperam enquanto passava todas as informações designadas.

Uma hora mais tarde, Asuka tinha a confortável sensação de estar envolta pelo líquido tão familiar que era o LCL do seu Entry Plug. Apesar de ser sua capsula original ela estava em um corpo de teste, feito com apenas algumas partes de um Eva verdadeiro. O treinamento simulado de combate acontecia todos os dias, com ou sem a disponibilidade de ambos os pilotos.

Como de costume um miado incessante chegava aos ouvidos da ruiva enquanto ela tentava se concentrar em verificar todos os parâmetros do sistema para dar início à operação:

― Que irritante. ― comentou, falando entre dentes.

― Oh, não gostou dessa música, Princesa? Eu posso pensar em outra. ― disse Mari, sua voz chegando pelos fones que integravam o capacete do simulador.

― Ok. Carregando cenário Alpha 27. ― interpôs Koji Takao, que era quem estava operando e supervisionando o treinamento naquela manhã. Com alguns toques no computador o programa foi carregado e Asuka viu diante de si uma Tokyo-3 quase intacta, tal qual era antes do Terceiro Impacto. A algumas dezenas de metros estava a Unidade 08, segurando uma metralhadora padrão.

― Ei, Princesa. ― começou Mari e a cabeça do Evangelion rosa virou na direção da Unidade 02. ― Que tal se tentássemos algo diferente dessa vez? Essa já vai ser a sétima tentativa de superar a simulação 27. . .

― Diferente? Que tal se você não ficar no meu caminho enquanto eu derroto o Eva? Se não tivesse me atrapalhado todas as vezes nós já estaríamos no estágio 50 desse programa! ― sugeriu Asuka, a irritação brotando na boca do estômago.

― Adoraria ficar na retaguarda, Princesa. Mas não basta eu fica pra trás, te dando cobertura. Você tem que saber se posicionar para que a coisa funcione. ― argumentou Mari.

― Bom, essa era pra ser a ideia, garotas. ― falou Takao. ― Se vocês não estudarem as táticas combinadas jamais poderemos vencer a série Mark.

― Ah, cala a boca e coloca essa simulação pra rodar. ― esbravejou a Segunda Criança.

E, é claro, elas foram derrotadas mais uma vez. A Unidade 02 avançou com tudo na direção do Eva, uma pequena criatura com dezena de pequenos tentáculos-laser, assim que ele surgiu no cenário, porém eu Anti-AT Field era muito eficaz, forçando-a a recuar e recomeçar a investida. A Unidade 08 tentou avançar, mas as habilidades de combate direto de Mari não chegavam aos pés das da outra, o que custou a mobilidade de ambas as pernas do Eva rosado nos primeiros dois minutos. Mari ainda tentou ser um suporte para Asuka, usando a metralhadora, porém a ruiva não seguia nenhum padrão de movimentação, tornando impossível para Mari mirar e atirar com qualquer precisão. Em quatro minutos, estava tudo terminado.

Asuka tirou o capacete de simulação, ainda respirando com dificuldade. Mesmo sendo um programa, as sensações de dor e medo eram tão fortes quanto na realidade. O Eva criado por simulação, baseado nos dados coletados até então da nova série da Nerv, tinha perfurado de lado a lado a cabeça da Unidade 02 para finalizar o combate e Asuka ainda sentia uma estranha sensação de agonia vindo de dentro do crânio, o que chegava a causar certa náusea.

Levaria uma hora para que todo o programa fosse carregado do início mais uma vez, então as pilotos saíram dos plugs para aguardar. Asuka saiu a passos determinados para fora da imensa sala de treinamentos, no coração da Cathas, bufando. Foi até uma propícia máquina de refrigerante e socou o botão do café gelado. Quando a lata solicitada caiu no dispensador, porém, foi uma mão coberta pelo tecido anatômico do plug suite rosa que alcançou primeiro o objeto.

Asuka levantou os olhos e viu a expressão sempre sorridente de Mari quando esta abriu o café gelado e tomou um gole. Ao olhar de volta para a máquina, para a surpresa da ruiva, o botão da bebida desejava havia mudado de cor, indicando o término do estoque da mesma. Asuka apertou os dentes e virou seu único olho saudável para a outra:

― Sabe, Princesa, você não devia dificultar tanto nos treinamentos. ― disse Mari, parecendo não perceber a irritação da outra. ― Se continuarmos assim vamos ser esmagadas pelos Evas malvados da Nerv.

― Eu não me importo com isso. ― rebateu a ruiva.

― Não. . . ― riu-se Mari, dando uns socos de leve nos joelhos, a região onde seu Eva havia sido destruído na simulação. ― Essa é a pior mentira que já ouvi de você, Princesa.

― Hm? ― Asuka ergueu as sobrancelhas, pega de surpresa.

― Se você não se importasse não teria chegado até aqui. ― afirmou Mari, fintando a lata em suas mãos. ― Você é uma medrosa, assim como eu. Você faz qualquer coisa para saber que viverá mais um dia.

A ruiva não respondeu. Ao invés disso circundou a outra piloto e sentou no banco de madeira que havia do lado da máquina de refrigerantes. Deliberadamente Mari a seguiu, sentando imediatamente ao seu lado:

― Eu sei que estou sendo idiota. ― disse Asuka, depois de algum tempo de silêncio. ― Não só por mim, mas por toda a Wille. Estou agindo como se ainda tivesse os mesmo quatorze anos de antes.

Mari nada disse, apenas bebeu mais um gole do café gelado. A ruiva fintou as próprias mãos sobre os joelhos, soltando o ar numa quase risada expelida. 

Seu corpo ainda tinha os mesmo quatorze anos, mas sua alma não. Ela havia passado por muita coisa desde o quase-Terceiro Impacto e se tornara uma pessoa diferente. A solidão e o peso da responsabilidade que carregava a haviam moldado para uma pessoa que aparentava muito mais seriedade, quase indiferença, em tudo. Ainda haviam os momentos em que se permitia ser a mesma birrenta de antes, mas esse alívio era cada vez mais raro em meio àquela guerra sem fim pela sobrevivência:

― Ah, eu tinha esquecido! ― exclamou Mari, quebrando o silêncio. A morena começou a vasculhar os vários bolsos da jaqueta. ― Mais cedo aquele café amargo que você me deu até me fez esquecer o porquê de ter me atrasado. Aqui! Achei! ― alegrou-se ela, tirando um algo de um dos bolsos e mostrando-o sobre sua palma.

― Botons? ― questionou Asuka, olhando para os dois pequenos enfeites. Um deles parecia um alvo em tamanho miniatura e outro tinha uma caricata caveira.

― Isso! Esse daqui é dos meus tempos na Força Aérea Britânica. ― respondeu Mari, indicando o com aparência de alvo.

― E? ― questionou a ruiva, sem entender o motivo de divertimento da outra.

― São pra você, Princesa! Quando lembrei deles tive certeza de que iriam combinar com o outro presente que te dei.

― Aquela boina brega que parece ter orelhas de gato? Você tá brincando né. . .

― Mou. . . Você é tão cruel, Princesa. . . ― chorou-se a morena, parecendo quase ofendida. Asuka olhou de novo para os botons. Com outro sorriso suspirado ela pegou os presentes da mão ainda aberta da outra.

― Fazer o que. ― disse, prendendo os presentes na própria jaqueta, na frente do bolso sobre seu peito, do lado direito. Mari pareceu jubilar-se com aquilo. Asuka nada disse a mais e as duas ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo.

― Princesa. . . ― chamou Mari depois de algum tempo. Sua voz era mais baixa e menos dengosa do que sempre, o que chamou a atenção da ruiva. Quando esta ergueu os olhos viu que os da morena estava voltados para si. ― Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Nós podemos fazer isso juntas.

Asuka piscou. Mari estava certa, mas o que ainda existia de orgulho teimoso da ruiva a impediu de admitir verbalmente. Em vez disso, ela se aproximou da outra. Sentiu o cheiro do café gelado vindo da boca de Mari e fechou o olho com a intenção de completar o gesto. 

Porém o soar do sistema comunicação estridente se fez ouvir, fazendo as duas recuarem pelo reflexo. Seguido aos três sinais contínuos sobreveio a voz de alerta:

“Atenção todos da frota: O segundo anjo artificial foi localizado a pouco mais de cinquenta quilômetros ao sul. O nível de alerta passou para Amarelo 2. Repetindo. . .”

― Essa não, acabou a folga. ― miou Mari.

― Vamos lá, Quatro-olhos. Eles precisam de nós. ― disse Asuka, levantando. ― Vamos torcer para ainda não ser dessa vez que precisemos enfrentar eles diretamente.

  


  


  


Apesar da frota não ter sido percebida pelo Eva, identificado provisoriamente como Mark 02B, toda a frota da Wille permaneceu em estado de atenção máxima. Pararam com a viagem e prepararam todas as forças de ataque. As pilotos passaram a revesar-se em turnos de doze horas de vigília, dentro dos Evas, preparadas para partir para combate imediatamente, caso necessário. O turno diurno era de Asuka e o noturno de Mari. Apesar de terem criado o hábito de manter um canal de comunicação direto e privado entre as si, era fato que não mais se cruzavam pelos corredores da Cathas.

Mais de uma semana se passou com o alerta em vigor e um sentimento antigo, em uma roupagem completamente nova se apresentou para Asuka: a carência.

Durante boa parte do tempo em que estava na Unidade 02 Mari estava dormindo. Era quando ela aproveitava para estudar os diagramas de estratégias conjuntas que, tolamente, antes tentara ignorar. Durante o tempo em que estava fora do Entry Plug não havia ninguém com quem pudesse conversar. Todos estavam ocupados ou então assim se faziam parecer sempre que estava olhando. A verdade é que mesmo sendo dependentes delas, as pessoas no geral tinham muito receio de se aproximar das “crianças amaldiçoadas”.

Entre idas e vindas ela e Mari estavam sempre conversando. A morena conseguia falar por horas de qualquer trivialidade, algumas vezes levando Asuka a pegar no sono durante o seu turno de folga. Claro que também falavam sobre coisas sérias. Mari cada vez mais abria o seu passado e todos os conhecimentos ocultos que possuía sobre a Nerv, Seele e sobre o Projeto de Instrumentabilidade Humana. Asuka conseguia ter vislumbres de uma seriedade que a outra piloto parecia se esforçar ao máximo para jamais deixar transparecer.

Porém mesmo toda aquela proximidade não era o suficiente para preencher o vazio que Asuka sentia ao deitar na sua cama. As noites eram intermináveis. Ela desligava o comunicador para que Mari não suspeitasse que a insônia a estava fazendo dormir cada vez menos.

E foi graças a uma dessas horas cada vez mais raras de sono que ela estava acordada quando, no começo da terceira semana de vigília, os auto-falantes da Cathas anunciaram que a ameaça havia enfim se afastado o bastante. Estava deitada sobre seu lençol já encardido pelos anos de uso e ali permaneceu por uns instantes, em um estado quase de choque de quem mal podia acreditar no aviso que estava sendo repetido várias vezes antes de, por fim, cessar.

O coração de Asuka pulava no peito. A ansiedade a fez sentar para tentar normalizar a respiração. Sem pensar muito, levantou. Talvez fosse parecer uma criança mimada se fosse correndo para onde a Unidade 08 estava, mas. . .

― Princesa! ― berrou Mari, abrindo a porta da cabine da ruiva com um puxão. ― Finalmente!

Antes que distinguisse direito a figura de Mari, esta avançou sobre ela envolvendo-a em um abraço de quebrar as costelas. Por instinto Asuka tentou desvencilhar-se, em vão, e as duas caíram sobre a cama, que reclamou alto ao receber seus pesos somados. A porta da cabine voltou ainda rápido para o lugar, batendo e fechando com certa força:

― Q-Quatro-olhos! Você se teletransportou da estação pra cá?! ― questionou Asuka, tentando sentar-se mesmo com o peso da outra sobre si, sem muito sucesso.

― Quase isso, Princesa! Quase isso! ― exclamou Mari, um sorriso débil enchendo seu rosto. ― Eu estava ficando louca sem poder ver essa sua linda expressão feroz de perto!

― Besta. ― rosnou Asuka, levando uma das mãos para tampar a cara da outra, que miou alto em protesto, apesar de aparentar igual diversão. Na verdade a ruiva estava mais era tentando disfarçar o nó que apertava a sua garganta e fazia umedecer seus olhos do que qualquer outra coisa.

Alguém sentia a sua falta:

― Princesa! ― protestou Mari quando enfim a outra conseguiu livrar-se do abraço matador. Asuka sentou na beira da cama ficando de costas, de braços cruzados, tentando recuperar o ar de superioridade.

― Não sei por que está tão feliz. Teve todos esses dias para conversar com a sua Sargento Gracinha nos turnos de folga. ― alfinetou a ruiva, olhando para a outra de esguelha. Mari ergueu as sobrancelhas àquela provocação.

― Princesa. . . É você quem é uma gracinha quando fica com ciúmes. ― disse a morena, com um mais um sorriso incontido. Sorriso este que quase se perdeu quando um cascudo acertou em cheio o alto da sua cabeça.

Asuka desviou o olhar, encarando a parede como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Mari a deixou quieta por um tempo, aproveitando para acarinhar o local atingido antes de também sentar-se. O clima foi amenizando e logo o silêncio se tornou incomodo:

― Você sabe que não existe mais ninguém no mundo, Princesa, de quem eu possa estar perto. ― disse Mari, com aquele raro tom sério. ― Nós somos as crianças amaldiçoadas. As pessoas não nos querem por perto a não ser para pilotar.

Asuka não respondeu de primeira, porém seus olhos se desviaram da parede e acabaram repousando sobre o grosso encadernado de estratégias, que acabou indo ao chão no meio da confusão:

― Mas ainda assim nós lutamos por eles. ― disse.

― Lutamos porque não sabemos viver de outro modo. E também porque não queremos morrer. ― argumentou Mari, seguindo o olhar da outra e fintando o volume caído.

― E temos alguma esperança de que, algum dia, eles parem de se afastar. ― contrapôs a ruiva.

― Mesmo sabendo que isso não acontecer. Que vai ser sempre assim: nós e eles.

Asuka voltou seu olhar para Mari que lhe retribuiu com um mínimo esgar de sorriso. Quando seus olhos se encontraram não precisaram mais de palavras para se entender. A ruiva desfez a sua postura de defesa e se aproximou. Mari se deixou derrubar sobre o colchão, sentindo o calor do corpo de Asuka chegar até a sua pele. A morena fechou os olhos e inspirou o perfume dos cabelos arruivados da outra e não se surpreendeu quando os seus lábios foram tocados. As pilotos trocaram beijos carinhosos, apaixonados, por longos minutos. Quando seus rostos se afastaram, foi apenas alguns centímetros:

― Vamos vencer aqueles Anjos, juntas. ― disse Asuka.

― Eu sei que sim, Princesa.

  


***

  


Parte 2

  


  


A agitação nos andares superiores da Cathas chegavam aos níveis submersos através do tremor dos passos e das armas sendo preparadas para a batalha. Eram poucos os que ainda restavam no interior dos navios. O sinal sonoro de alerta era baixo, mas constante, enchendo o ar da atmosfera tensa de preparação para um enfrentamento.

Suzuhara Sakura atravessava os corredores quase correndo. Seus olhos iam para todos os lados quando passava pelo encontro de dois corredores. Sua ansiedade era tanta que ela quase soltou um berro em exclamação quando enfim viu duas pessoas correndo na sua direção:

― Makinami-san! Onde você estava?! Eu estou tentando achá-la a mais de meia hora! ― exasperou-se, ofegante. Mari e Asuka trocaram um olhar quase imperceptível antes da piloto da Unidade 08 abrir um sorriso de divertimento.

― Você me procurou na minha cabine, não é? Digamos que eu decidi passar a noite fora, Sargento Gracinha. ― disse.

― Fora? Mas. . . ― começou Sakura, porém o senso de urgência sobreveio à sua curiosidade. ― Enfim, eu precisava informar que vocês duas foram chamadas na ponte de comando dentro de. . . Agora seria dentro de dez minutos!

― Nós sabemos. ― interveio Asuka. ― Sukiyama-san veio à minha cabine para informar a mesma coisa.

― Nós estamos correndo para lá agora mesmo, Sargento Gracinha. Não precisa ficar preocupada! Eu até defendo você se a Capitã Suprema vier pedir explicações.

― “Capitã Suprema”? Está falando da Maya-san? ― perguntou Suzuhara, abismada com a capacidade de criar apelidos esdrúxulos.

― Vamos lá, Quatro-olhos. ― chamou Asuka, apressando o passo.

― Ok, Princesa!

Alguns minutos depois as duas pilotos enfim chegaram às escadas de ferro que levavam para a ponte de comando improvisada do Cathas. À porta da sala a capitã Ibuki Maya, encarando-as com uma expressão mortífera:

― Onde vocês estavam que demoraram tanto? Temos ordens imediatas! ― ralhou ela enquanto Asuka, com a cara fechada, e Mari, com uma expressão apaziguadora, subiam até o nível superior.

― Calma, calma, Senhorita Capitã Suprema. ― disse a morena, corajosamente extendendo o braço e dando um tapinha de leve no antebraço direito da outra. ― Nos foi informado de que tinhamos quarenta minutos para acordar e nos apresentarmos. Bom, estamos bem em cima do horário.

― Está certo. Entrem de uma vez. ― disse Maya fintou o rosto coberto por uma culpa infantil da piloto da Unidade 08, suspirando em derrota.

― Se você não aprender a relaxar mais vai acabar espantando a Doutora Akagi do seu dormitório, Capitã. ― murmurou Mari, pelo canto da boca, enquanto Asuka já entrava na sala de conferência. A mulher de cabelos curtos voltou-se para a piloto com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas Mari apenas lhe deu uma piscadela e desapareceu pela entrada.

Na ponte, ou assim chamavam, estava a Coronel da Wille, Katsuragi Misato, acompanhada da Engenheira-chefe, Akagi Ritsuko, e dos principais operadores de dados da corporação, também vindo do antigo corpo de funcionários da Nerv, Hyuga Makoto, Aoba Shigeru. Na mesa holográfica no centro da sala estava um mapa dinâmico sendo exibido. Uma animação repetida em loop que se tornou facilmente compreendida pelas pilotos quando se aproximaram:

― Que bom que chegaram, garotas. ― disse Misato. O tom de voz grave desta já era conhecido de toda a tripulação da Cathas. Aquilo e seu cabelo mais curtos, sempre preso eram sua maneira de portar-se desde a morte do homem que amava, Kaji Ryoki. ― Temos uma grande encrenca nas mãos e vocês são a nossa maior esperança.

― Pra variar. ― comentou Asuka, se aproximando e fintando a animação de menos de dez segundos. ― Não precisa nem dizer, isto daqui. ― ela apontou para uma marca vermelha que avançava pela costa continental exibida na imagem. ― É aquele Mark do qual nos escondemos nas últimas semanas.

― Exato. ― confirmou Misato. ― E isso aqui. ― e apontou para uma cidade assinalada na parte superior do mapa. ― É para onde esse Eva está deliberadamente se movendo nas últimas quarenta e oito horas.

― E ele está acelerando. ― informou Ritsuko. ― Vai chegar sobre a última cidade da costa desse lado do continente em pouco mais de cinco horas.

― Sei que é repentino, depois dessas semanas de alerta, mas vocês vão ter que enfrentá-lo. ― sentenciou a Coronel Katsuragi.

― Urgh. Então vai ter que ser sem nenhum ensaio, né. . . ― lamentou Mari.

― Bom, hora de mostrar que você é mesmo esse prodígio que se gaba, Quatro-olhos. ― ponderou Asuka, voltando seu olhar para a outra piloto. As duas se encararam por um momento e então a morena riu.

― Se você estiver no posicionamento certo, eu saberei onde atirar. ― disse Mari, colocando toda a sua confiança nas palavras.

  


  


  


Com os motores no máximo o Cathas conseguiu chegar na distância necessária para lançamento dos Evas 02 e 08 em quatro horas e cinquenta minutos. Os dois robôs saltaram das suas plataformas e pousaram nas montanhas do litoral próximo à precária cidade-alvo. Os mechas correram a toda velocidade, contando com os quinze minutos de autonomia das novas baterias instaladas nos seus modelos. Não levou nem metade do tempo para que o Mark 02B surgisse ao longe, se aproximando numa velocidade espantosa. 

A confusão das vozes na ponte de comando não estava sendo transmitida para os robôs, fazendo ser apenas o som das passadas gigantescas das unidades a única melodia presente. Claro, acompanhada de um murmurar de uma antiga música romântica nipônica, da década de oitenta:

― Então, o que vai ser, Princesa? ― perguntou Mari, deixando a cantoria de lado. O seu Eva 08 estava levando uma imensa arma de protóns ligada a um cabo à sua própria bateria. A autonomia prevista era de três disparos.

― Não temos sequer um sistema sofisticado de auto-mira, então. . .Estava pensando no esquema X-22HA do manual. Aquele da página 213. ― disse Asuka, mais concentrada no alvo a meio quilômetro de distância.

― Ein?! Isso é uma piada?! ― indagou Mari, abismada. Ela livrou uma das mãos dos controle da unidade e rapidamente abriu uma versão holográfica do manual, redirecionando para a página indicada. ― Ah, isso! Podia ter sido mais clara!

― E como eu resumiria seis páginas de explicação em uma frase? ― replicou a ruiva.

― Complicado mesmo. ― admitiu Mari.

― Está comigo nessa, Quatro-olhos? ― perguntou Asuka.

― Com certeza, Princesa. ― miou a morena, abrindo um sorriso felino.

Quando o Eva inimigo chegou a duzentos metros de distância a Unidade 08 brecou a corrida, ficando para trás, levantando enormes camadas do terreno. Então ajoelhou e sacou o imenso rifle de protóns:

― Em posição! ― berrou a piloto.

― Então, no “três”! ― exclamou Asuka, preparando para um salto sobre o inimigo. ― Um!

A Unidade 02 saltou sobre Mark 02B, mas o Campo AT deste impediu o contato direto. Ainda assim a pequena massa quadriculada cessou seu avanço diante do impacto. Sem perder tempo Asuka reverteu e golpeou o Campo AT com toda a força.

“Dois” Mari contou no pensamento. Sua mira estava pelo menos cinquenta metros para a esquerda de onde os dois corpo estavam.

A Unidade 02 golpeou mais uma vez, enfim partindo em pedaços a defesa do modelo autônomo. Asuka sabia que precisava ser rápida. A Unidade 08 puxou o gatilho no momento do segundo golpe e o feixe de prótons estava já vencendo a letargia da carga forçada. Tinha um instante apenas.

Asuka colocou todas as suas células naquele chute. Mark 02B voou para trás sendo atingida e cheio pelo feixe que o explodiu em milhares de pedaços. A explosão foi devastadora e a luz em forma de cruz característica se ergueu com mais de duzentos metros de altura.

De alguma maneira, haviam aplicado a tática baseada nas limitações do rifle com perfeição.

  


  


  


Pela primeira vez em muitos anos a organização Wille tinha o que comemorar. Ainda que a série Mark 2 já tivesse se provado inferior a outros modelos desenvolvidos pela Nerv nos últimos anos, era a primeira vez que haviam visto uma unidade do inimigo cair. Então, como não antes havia sido pensando ou permitido, quase todos estavam simplesmente comemorando.

As unidades 02 e 08 estavam inativas, aguardando o reboque, mas ninguém parecia ter pressa para isso. As risadas e brincadeiras pareciam ter tomado conta da mente de todos.

As duas pilotos observavam a movimentação animada e quase caótica no porto da precária cidade que haviam salvado, do terraço de um armazém abandonado. Elas haviam sido resgatadas por um carro e convidadas para se juntar ao momento de alegria dos lilin, porém nem precisaram recusar duas vezes para serem esquecidas. Asuka estava sentada no chão, observando a visão sem tanto interesse. Mari estava deitada, o céu ainda azul refletindo nos seus óculos de armação reta. Cantarolava uma música sobre uma história de amor das mais bregas que a ruiva já escutara:

― De onde você tira essas coisas, Quatro-olhos? ― perguntou.

― Já disse que são músicas da minha época, mas você não parece acreditar muito. ― explicou Mari, levando as mãos para apoiar a cabeça.

― Prefiro não acreditar que a minha dupla tem uma idade muito maior do que as aparências mostram. ― ponderou Asuka. As duas riram.

― Acho que, depois de hoje, aquele programa 27 vai ser moleza de derrotar. ― supôs a morena, voltando seus olhos para a figura invertida da outra que tinha daquela posição.

― Espero que todas as simulações e batalhas reais se tornem moleza. ― disse Asuka, séria.

― O Primeiro Anjo não tem porque se mover agora. Então podemos nos permitir sonhar um pouco. ― refletiu Mari, livrando uma das mãos para gesticular. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, aproveitando o gesto, a ruiva segurou sua mão.

Um gesto simples, contendo até um certo receio. Mari tentou ignorar o quanto seu topor se embaralhou quando ambas entrelaçaram os dedos da maneira torta que a posição permitia. Até mesmo a brisa do continente não pareceu ficar indiferente, vencendo o vento constante do mar sem vida, soprando para longe as máscaras que carregavam o tempo inteiro:

― Né, você vai estar sempre lá para me ajudar? ― perguntou Asuka, a voz baixa. O seu olho saudável se virou para a outra, que a encarava. ― Não vai, Mari?

Azul. Um brilho incomum atravessava ambos os olhares coloridos com as mesmas cores do céu:

― Claro que sim, Asuka.

  


**\- FIM -**


End file.
